Little Sanchez
by Violet-The-Bat
Summary: Just a story of Manolo's birth, and the death of his Mama.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

Little Sanchez

December 5, 1992. Carlos Sanchez was at the bullfighting arena, practicing for his upcoming show that week. Although he was proclaimed to be the best bullfighter in the family, he had been distracted and a little stressed lately.

And when I said 'lately' I mean that he had been distracted during the past _NINE MONTHS_. Yep, you probably understand now. His wife Carmen was overdue by ten days and the stress for both parents was overwhelming.

Although the stress was probably more for Carmen. She couldn't help it with her emotions being all over the place. One minute, joyous, the next, just plain depressing.

Anyway, with not much of a technology improvement in those days, all they knew is that the baby was coming soon; but whether it was a boy or girl, was completely unknown. But, like a lot of good parents, they had created a list of names for both boy and girl.

For girl's names, they like the options of: Ashlynn, Rachelle, Bonita, Selena, and Rosita.

Boys names included: Manolo, Ricardo, Antonio, Miguel, and Jesse.

Boy or girl, they didn't care. All the parents wanted was raise their child to be wise and independent in this very cold world.

But, times were getting tough. He wished there was someway to hold off the due date of the baby with the Mexican Revolution going on and everything. These years just weren't safe for a newborn baby to be raised around.

Anyway, Carlos was just wrapping up rehearsal, when his father-in-law Luis came running into the arena.

"_Mijo! _You must hurry!" 

"What is it, _Papa_?"

"It's Carmen! She's gone into labor and is just about ready to deliver the baby!"

"What?! Is she at the hospital, already?"

"Yes, don't worry about that; just get there so you can see your _familia_ as soon as possible!"

"Y-yes, I'm going!"

He threw the cape down and left it behind with his father following him.

They arrived at the hospital in time. Carmen was awaiting for the nurses to bring the baby out from the nursery. And Carlos and Luis were there waiting with her. Her husband took her hand, looking very anxious in the best possible way.

"Tell me, _Mi Amor_; is it a boy or girl?"

She smiled back and told him to just wait for the nurse.

"I just can't wait! If it's a boy, he will be the next _magnifico_ bullfighter in the family; and if it is a girl, she will be a strong and beautiful young woman just like you."

Carmen was just as excited too.

"Beautiful and strong, yes. Young, no." she laughed.

"Oh, stop, you're only 29."

Just then, the nurse came in, holding a little wiggling bundle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to your family."

She walked over to the couple and handed it to them. Carmen gently pulled the blanket from over the baby's face and it sneezed.

Carlos nearly cried at the moment.

"I-it's, it's a boy."

"I've decided on the name Manolo." she said

"That name fits him like a glove." Carlos happily sniffed

"Look, he's got the Sanchez curl on his head!" Luis pointed out.

Carmen slowly frowned.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, he's got your smile."

"No, Carlos, it isn't that. 

"Care to share?"

"I'm worried about Manolo's safety. We're in the middle of the Mexican Revolution; the bandidos could barge into our home at any time of night and take him; maybe even use him against us, or even just kill him."

Carlos gently smiled to her, and handed the baby over to Luis.

"Carmen, you don't have to worry about Manolo. I promise those bandidos will never lay a finger on our boy; neither will Chakal."

They both smiled in agreement and laughed when they saw Luis enjoying baby Manolo's curiosity.

"Hey, Little Sanchez; I'm your Abuelo."

Manolo reached up and started playing with the man's facial hair.

"He seems to look up to your mustache, Papa."


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Little Sanchez Part 2 (Finale)

About five months later, the Sanchez family had avoided the bandidos very well. Until, June 3 came along. It was night, and Carmen was sitting her chair by the fire with baby Manolo in her arms.

She had just finished singing his favorite lullaby to him, and put him to sleep. Once he remained quiet for a while, she knew he was asleep and decided to put him down into his crib.

But with the war going on, Carmen and Carlos didn't leave the crib out in the living room like most people did; instead they kept Manolo's crib in the back pantry. That door had a lock, so it was the safer idea.

While she quietly put Manolo down, she looked out the pantry window and noticed a river of torches coming for the house. She quickly grabbed a thin blanket and draped it over the crib so Manolo's cries would be muffled, but unheard; and he'd at least be able to breathe.

Then, she locked the pantry door and waited in living room, while remaining vigilant.

A sound of yelling came from behind the house; it threw her off guard, and the thieves bashed the door down like a domino.

"What do you want?"

The leader, Chato, demanded jewelry, money, and their livestock. Carmen obediently handed the prizes over to them. Hopefully, that would pacify them and they'd just leave.

But, they weren't sufficient. Chato told the others to search the all the rooms.

_Manolo!_

When he had his attention off her, she ran and snatched a couple of bullfighting swords Carlos left behind for her in case she needed defense. It's a good thing they were left by the fireplace.

But soon, she didn't even get to threaten them, when she heard the lock in the back being messed with. Carmen wasted no time and took off to the back where she manged to shove the meddling bandido out of the way and stand strong in front of the crib.

"Take whatever you want! But I draw the line at my baby!"

He ignored her and they began to fight; only, the bandido had experience with weapons and Carmen did not; he fight didn't even last very long when she missed and had the enemy sword run right through her.

She collapsed to the floor, but was still alive. He would've finished her off if it wasn't for the sound of military troops in the distance.

As they flooded out of the house Carlos and Luis were just returning home, when they saw the enemies.

"Wait, the bandidos broke into the house?! Carmen! Manolo!"

The bullfighters dashed into the crime scene; the cabinets were open, the floor had scratch marks in it, and there were stray weapons all over the place.

They ran to the pantry and saw the covered crib and heard Manolo's cries. And on the floor, lay Carmen's body; her hand was limply hanging over the the side of the crib. It's like she had used the last of her breath to sing and calm down the baby.

Luis held onto Manolo while Carlos took Carmen into the living room and put her on the couch.

"Dad, can Manolo and I stay at your house?"

"Of course."

"We'll be safer there."

As Carlos followed Luis out the door, he looked back at Carmen.

"I'll come back for you...I promise."

He knew the corpse couldn't hear him, but he didn't care.

Into the early morning hours, Carlos had fallen asleep on his dad's couch, while securely holding Manolo in his arms. The pequeno had been soothed by the sound his dad's heartbeat, and remained snug under his favorite quilt.

Hours passed, and Carlos woke up first. He looked down to see his pride and joy quietly resting and maybe even dreaming of his Mama.

Carlos did keep his promise. After leaving Manolo with Luis during the day, he went back to the old house and took Carmen with him. Before the sun had even risen, he buried her in the cemetery.

She will never be forgotten.

Years went by, and Manolo grew. He grew into a strong and handsome young man who looked exactly like his father. Carlos was a sensitive man. The slightest things Manolo did usually triggered memories of Carmen, or the night of her death.

Like recently, Manolo had returned home after playing from 7:00 pm to 3:00 am with the Mariachi Bros. And was too tired to walk to his own bed; so, he chose the couch. Even though he knew his father didn't like it, he didn't care at the moment.

Carlos later got up for some tea, but found Manolo passed out on the couch. He didn't get mad, he just became melancholy. It reminded him of the night Carlos and his dad had taken refuge during the revolution with little Manolo in his arms.

So sad that Carmen wasn't here.

The father walked over to the sleeping body and pulled a blanket over him. Manolo's sensitive hearing heard the noises, and he opened his eyes

"Okay, Papa, I'm moving" He drowsily mumbled.

"No, it's okay, Mijo; just go back to sleep."

Manolo sleepily looked up at his dad with a puzzled look on his fair, caramel countenance. Usually, his dad would wake him up and tell him to get into his room while sounding very firm, yet loving.

Carlos just nodded to him, with a smile.

Manolo understood, and snuggled back into the couch with his eyes sealed closed.

The father just kneeled and put a caring hand on the youth's hair.

"Get some rest, Son; you've got a big day tomorrow."

Indeed he did; tomorrow was Manolo's first bullfight. Not to mention, The return of Maria.

Ay, Manolo had always been smitten with that pretty little girl since they were in elementary school.

"Goodnight, Little Sanchez."

THE END


End file.
